


When Two Hearts Beat As One

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Pining, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles has a huge crush for Derek Hale, that's pretty obvious. But when his heart pops out of his chest, he risks being outed to the whole school and faces heartbreak.





	When Two Hearts Beat As One

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the short animated film, In A Heartbeat.

Stiles stumbled out of his Jeep and shoved he door shut, his grip fumbling with the straps of his backpack as he shrugged it up onto his shoulders and shuffled over to the path. He kept his eyes on his feet, trying not to trip as his shoes scuffed against the concrete. He made his way out of the carpark and along the side of the school where large blue double doors led into the hallways full of lockers. He turned down the path that led up to the blue doors and froze, his eyes falling upon the figure who slouched back against the brick wall beside the stairs.

The older boy’s leather jacket hung heavy on his broad shoulders, the worn black leather melting into the shadows. His stern features and cold composure made him look a good few years older than he was; the sleepless shadows under his eyes didn’t help either. His raven-black hair was short and tousled, and the soft whiskers of an unshaved pubescent stubble cast a shadow across his jaw, highlighting and framing his sharp cheekbones.

Derek Hale.

Stiles felt his heart skip a beat, swallowing hard against the growing lump in his throat.

Unsure of what to do, he leapt into the nearby bush, hiding in the shadows behind the leafy foliage. He stayed there for a moment, trying to steady his breathing and calm his racing heart.

He dared to look, peering over the top of the hedge.

Derek still stood by the stairs like he did every morning; his head bowed and his glimmering aventurine irises focused on the book in his hand, his eyes rolling across the pages of printed text. He held a glossy red apple in the other hand, absentmindedly rolling it about in his hand as his arm hung by his side.

Stiles felt his chest ache as his heart fluttered against his ribs, his lungs burning for the relief of the wisps of air that played across his lips.

He ducked behind the bush again and let out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He shrugged off his bag and made his way over to a nearby tree, trying to remain inconspicuous while he got a better angle.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he scolded himself for being a creeper, but he couldn’t help himself; Derek was just too damn gorgeous. He had fallen head over heels for pretty girls like Lydia Martin, but then Derek had walked into his life and he had started to question everything.

He climbed up into the low branches, the bark scratching at his hands as he hoisted himself higher and higher.

He looked down across the common area, watching as Derek pushed himself upright and began to make his way around the far hedges and towards the path. He watched how Derek’s lean fingers toyed with the apple and how he gently gnawed at the rosy pink flesh of his lower lip, his mouth quivering slightly as he read the words on the page.

Stiles hoisted himself higher, trying to get a better view. His head thumped the branch that hung over his head and he hissed in pain.

Derek heard him. He lowered his book and turned around, his pale eyes searching the nearby space for the source of the strange sound.

Stiles dropped out of the tree, stifling a grunt of pain as he hit the ground. He hunched over himself and hid behind the thick trunk of the tree, his hand clamped over his mouth as he held his breath and cowered like prey avoiding the gaze of a predator.

He felt tears well in his eyes as everything crashed over him at once: anxiety, shame, and fear.

Thoughts and fears swarmed his mind as his heart began to beat faster and faster, slamming against his ribs so painfully that it felt as if it were about to burst through his chest. He clutched his chest, wincing in pain.

The shrill ring of the school bell made him jolt, the painful sound filling his ears as streams of teenagers began to filter into the large building.

Stiles peered through a gap in the leafy edge, watching as Derek glanced over his shoulder at the large doors behind him, burning slightly before he hesitated. He turned back and looked in Stiles’ direction, his shimmering eyes glimmering with curiosity and concern.

Stiles stood still and held his breath.

Eventually, Derek let out a weak sigh and turned his eyes to the bright blue doors, stepping around the small bush that bordered the path and making his way towards the small flight of stairs.

Everyone else was already inside, rummaging through their lockers and collecting their books for first period. Every time the doors swung open, the sound filtered out into the open air: voices; endless chatter and gossip; phones ringing as texts flew back and forth; lock dials clicking as they span; the thin plated metal of locker doors rattling and booming as they slammed shut; books sliding from the fumbling hands of students and crashing against the linoleum; papers flittering and crackling in lockers as the children sorted through their notebooks, worksheets and homework; the hinges on the heavy blue doors whined. It was a crescendo of chaotic noise that filled Stiles’ head, amplifying every negative though.

Stiles held his breath, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. He let the breath out and drew in another, inhaling deeply as he opened his eyes and slowly counting to ten. He felt his body relax slightly, his shoulders dropping despite the tension in his muscles.

He reached for his bag when he realised there was a strange weight in his hand.

He looked down at the pulsating bulb that was nestled into the palm of his hand. It was pale, rose-pink, and slightly animated. It fluttered like a resting butterfly before unfolding and morphing into shape.

He pressed his free hand to his chest, feeling for something that wasn’t there.

“Oh my god,” he rasped as he realised what he was looking at: his own beating heart.

The heart in his hands looked up at him with wide eyes, tilting lightly with curiosity and a child-like innocence.

“What the hell?” Stiles whispered. “Look, I know this is Beacon Hills and strange shit happens every day, but this is beyond strange.”

The heart ignored him, leaping out of his hands and gliding through the air.

“No, no, no,” Stiles called after it, panicked and reaching for it. But it eluded his grasp.

He braced his hands against the ground and scrambled to his feet, scurrying out of the bushes and following the heart that flew across the empty space. He looked ahead at where his heart was going; straight for Derek.

Derek’s attention was focused on his book again, his agile fingers absentmindedly rolling the glossy red apple about in his other hand.

“No,” Stiles gasped, but it was too late; with perfect timing, Stiles’ heart knocked the apple out of Derek’s fingers and nestled itself, happily, into the palm of Derek’s hand.

Derek didn’t seem to notice.

“No,” Stiles whispered, scurrying up behind Derek. He looked down at his heart in Derek’s hand and then back up to Derek, who seemed oblivious. Frantic thoughts filled his head; he had to think of something, he had to somehow get his heart back without Derek noticing.

He carefully reached forward, his fingers trembling as they edged closer to Derek’s hand.

The toe of his shoe struck a crack in the pavement and he stumbled forward, grasping for whatever he could reach.

He felt his hand touch something soft and warm. He froze. His dark chocolate eyes looked up to where his hand laid… in Derek’s.

“Sorry,” he said as he quickly snatched his hand back, a warm blush colouring his cheeks as he struggled to keep a hold of his heart.

His heart broke free of his hold, bursting into the open and skirting around Derek.

Stiles lunged forward and grabbed at the heart, cupping it between his hands. He let out a small sigh of relief but it was short-lived as he realised where he was, standing with his body pressed up against Derek’s, his arms looped around the older boy’s neck while Derek’s hands rested on his waist to steady him; their faces inches apart.

Stiles froze, his gaze transfixed on the swirling depths of Derek’s aventurine eyes.

His lips quivered breathlessly as he pulled away slightly.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked, his eyes full of worry as he looked at Stiles.

Stiles didn’t reply. He scurried back over to where he had dropped his bag and swung it onto his shoulder, hurrying up the stairs towards the large blue doors.

He felt his heart fight against his grip.

“Stop it,” he hissed under his breath. He felt a whimper in his throat as he said, “You don’t understand. I can’t. I can’t be… that. Everyone will shun me… I just… I can’t.”

The heart paused for a moment, looking up at Stiles with wide eyes. It broke free of his grasp and flew through the air, hurrying ahead of Stiles and into the hallway; chasing after Derek.

“No,” he called after it, kicking up his heels and running towards the doors. He burst through them and froze, his eyes falling upon Derek.

The older boy laid on the ground, his book cast aside and his bag laying by his feet as Stiles’ heart nuzzled itself against Derek’s chest. Derek stared down at it, his eyes wide with shock and curiosity, but not terror.

Stiles lunged forward and grabbed the heart, pulling it back, but it seemed reluctant to go; it grabbed Derek’s hand and pulled the other way.

Everything was silent; a screaming silence that rang in his ears as all eyes fell on him. He glanced up and saw that he was surrounded by a gathering crowd, their glares fixed on Stiles as they watched on in horror and disgust. The silence was broken by the buzz of soft whispers, building on top of each other until it was a deafening, raging mess of sound.

Stiles pulled harder.

A small fissure tore down the centre of the heart but Stiles ignored it and pulled harder, trying to get away.

Gleaming tears trailed down his cheeks as a wave of dread and shame washed over him.

He pulled harder.

The tear grew, his heart aching.

It tried to cry out but it was too late: the heart broke in two.

Stiles wheeled backwards, his back striking the blue doors. He shoved back at them, clutching his fragment of a broken heart to his chest as he kicked up his heels and ran.

Derek fumbled and caught the falling half of the heart, his glittering eyes wide with shock as he looked down at it. His lips trembled around unspoken words. He lifted his gaze and tried to call after Stiles but it was too late: the doors swung shut.

Derek leapt to his feet, ignoring the worried onlookers as he ran out the doors.

His wide eyes searched the area, but there was no sign of Stiles.

A strange ache settled in his chest as he looked down at the broken half of the heart in his hands. He felt his heart sink into his churning gut as he looked up again. He heard a loud rumble as the rolling grey clouds overhead broke and heavy drops of water hit the ground.

Somewhere behind him, he could hear people asking if he was okay, but he ignored them, gently coiling his lean fingers over the broken fragment in his hand and setting off into the pouring rain.

 

Stiles ran.

He ran until the pavement became a worn-down dirt track and the houses became trees.

He didn’t dare look back.

His limbs flailed about as he ran, stumbling over rocks and twigs as his legs wheeled beneath him. He bounced off of nearby tree trunks, pushing himself forward. He used a hand to steady himself, leaping to his feet and tearing into the darkness beyond the trees.

The falling rain lashed at his skin, washing away the tears of shame and humiliation as he ran, his broken gasps mixing with his strangled sobs as his feet hit the ground with a thundering beat and he drove himself forward.

He sprinted through the dense forest, weaving his way through the labyrinth of thick tree trunks. He sprung over the fallen trees, broken branches and thick shrubs, his nimble legs and spring-locked ankles projecting him over the large logs. The thick undergrowth and claw-like twigs dragged at his feet. He tried to keep himself upright, struggling not to stumble or trip as he sprinted away from the trailing sounds of ghostly whispers that followed him.

He heaved in deep breaths, his chest aching as he collapsed onto the cushion of damp autumn leaves, piles of rotting flesh which littered the forest floor.

He balled his fists, the wet, slimy leaves sticking to his pale skin as he hunched over himself, heaving in deep breaths. His frail arms trembled under the strain of his weight.

He braced his hands against the ground, sharp sticks prodding his palms. Twigs and leaves rustled and broke beneath him as he lifted his weight to his wobbling legs. He slowly turned in circles, surveying his surroundings. Fallen branches snagged at his calves, scratching at the pale skin beneath his pants and leaving angry red marks across his legs.

He dragged himself over to the nearby stump of a large tree, curling up among the twisting roots. The world spun around him, voices screaming in his ears as he slumped back against a tree. He nestled himself into the shadows and pulled his knees up to his chest, cradling the broken fragment of his heart to his chest. He held his breath, waiting until the pain was too much before finally letting it out, steadying his breathing.

He looked up and looked around the dark shadows of the forest. The usual autumn tones of brown, gold and red were darkened by the night, now a dreary mix of greys and heavy black shadows. Dense foliage hung overhead, enclosing the space, shutting out the sky and filtering the dull light.

Among the darkness, he could make out the fluorescent bleached skeletons of the birch trees, their slender trunks lining the shadows with eye-like rings that watched him, mockingly, from all angles.

A shape broke the static silhouettes, slowly making their way towards Stiles.

He gasped and rubbed at his tear-stained face with the sleeve of his face. He sniffed back his tears and straightened his back, keeping his head bowed as the figure stepped over to him. His eyes fell upon a pair of slightly scuffed boots as the person stopped and knelt before him.

They reached out for his hands but Stiles pulled them back.

They paused for a moment then gently reaching forward again, their lean fingers tenderly brushing the backs of his hands and encouraging Stiles to relax and let the warm hands guide him.

His fingers unfurled, revealing the fragment of his broken heart.

The other half slid into his hand, the jagged edges matching as the fragments began to melt together.

The heart pulsed gently then burst to life, leaping into the air before him

Stiles let out a sigh of relief, a soft sob falling past his lips as he gently cradled his heart against his chest.

He looked up and met the gaze of the boy who stood before him, his eyes were darkened by the shadows and shifted between emerald green and jade.

Stiles knew those eyes; they were unmistakable.

Derek.

Stiles bowed his head, gently gnawing at his lip as a soft blush coloured his cheeks.

Derek shuffled across the leaf-littered forest floor and sat down among the tangled roots of the large tree stump, next to Stiles.

They sat in peaceful quiet for a moment.

Stiles clutched his heart tighter against his chest where he felt it sink back into place. After a moment, his chest felt heavy and his heart throbbed against his ribs. He drew in a deep breath and looked up at Derek.

Derek was looking back at him, a soft smile playing across his lips while his wavering eyes looked at Stiles lovingly.

Stiles was unable to fight the smile that lifted the corners of his lips, gently gnawing at his lower lip and blushing shyly.

Derek’s smile grew wider as he reached out across the twisted roots of the tree, taking Stiles’ hand in his own and lacing their fingers together. He gave Stiles’ hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze and Stiles smiled more.

Stiles’ heart fluttered as he chuckled breathlessly. Then it settled into a calm beat and Stiles lost himself in the swirling depths of Derek’s shimmering eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
